


Hot Pink Protection

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-13
Updated: 2006-06-13
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry reluctantly allows Ron and Hermione to preform a protection spell.Written for the triofqf, pre-HBP.





	Hot Pink Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Thanks to Mina for the beta and Inkpuddle for the latin help.  


* * *

Hot Pink Protection

Harry trudged slowly up the winding, shadowed stairway leading from the common room to his dormitory, grateful his lesson had ended early; he was looking forward to collapsing into bed for a long bout of uninterrupted sleep.  
  
He reached the top of the stairwell and walked over the door marked seventh years. What he saw inside the room was so unexpected however, he spun quickly away, unsure of what to do. _Weren't they supposed to be in class?_  
  
He hovered outside the door, torn between walking in and flopping face down on his already-occupied bed or making his way back down the stairs, leaving them in peace. He peered into his dormitory to see Ron and Hermione sitting close together on his bed, fully engrossed in a large, ancient looking tome that lay across both their laps. Unwilling to leave, Harry squinted his eyes behind his glasses, trying to decipher what book could hold both Ron and Hermione's attention, but the title was hidden.  
  
"The process is fairly simple," Hermione said. "I can hardly believe Dumbledore hasn't thought of it himself."  
  
Ron stared down owl-eyed at the ancient looking book. Harry watched him lick his lips nervously.  
  
“We can probably do it over Christmas holiday.” Hermione seemed oblivious to Ron’s struggle. “Hardly anyone will stay at Hogwarts, and I doubt any of the boys in our class will be here.”  
  
"I don't know that this is...." Ron trailed off, staring warily at Hermione, who shot him an impatient glance, eyebrows raised.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Um, it's just-- Have you read this?"  
  
"Of course I have."  
  
"All of it?"  
  
Hermione aimed her eyes at the ceiling for a moment. "Don't be ridiculous; of course I've read all of it."  
  
Harry noted that whatever it was they were talking about had Ron looking very disturbed.   
  
"Anyway," Hermione continued on in a clipped voice, "we should see if we can get all of these ingredients before we tell him about the spell."   
  
Harry narrowed his eyes at the two sitting on the bed, having a fairly good idea who 'him' was, and quite certain he wanted no part of their schemes.   
  
Harry was certain Ron wanted no part of them as well, as inside the room Ron had just made a strangled, indignant noise.  
  
Hermione seemed intent on ignoring him. "And I'm going to have to work on the spell. It's in the singular form right now and if we're both going to participate, it should be plural. It says here...." Harry watched Hermione flip the page and point something out to Ron. "That the spell is greatly...um...enhanced if used in conjunction with as many senses as possible."  
  
Ron's ears and neck had flushed bright red. "Hermione, I don't think -"  
  
" _Obviously_ , we'll have taste," Hermione said, talking over Ron. He pursed his lips in a noticeable effort to stay quiet.   
  
Outside the room, Harry held his breath and listened with growing dread as Hermione continued on, her face taking on the same sort of feverish glow it did when she spoke about S.P.E.W.  
  
"The easiest way to use scent will be to make candles, I think. I'll show you how to do that." She flicked her eyes briefly in Ron's direction. "Sight is involved in the spell, so that won't be difficult, and sound is also involved, with the chant. Touch -”   
  
Ron squeaked.  
  
"-will need to be involved."  
  
"Maybe _I_ shouldn't be involved in this," Ron said in a determined sort of voice.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. The spell requires those who love him most, and that's us."  
  
"No." Ron pointed toward something in the book. "It requires the one who loves him most, not those who love him most."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "That's a technicality. I've already explained how we can get around that."   
  
Beside her, Ron shook his head slowly. Harry watched him inhale deeply. "I don't think I can do this, Hermione."  
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Hermione, think about what you're asking me to do. I...it's...I mean...."  
  
Hermione turned to study Ron, her expression thoughtful. After a moment, she asked, "Ron, don't you love Harry?"  
  
Harry’s mouth went dry as he watched the tips of Ron's ears turn a positively vibrant shade of purple. He held his breath as Ron answered, waiting with a curious ball of nervous anticipation in the pit of his stomach. "Well, I-I'm - of course I do," Ron said in a rush, "but Hermione, this is too much."   
  
Hermione's face clouded. "It's too much, is it? Saving his life is too much?"  
  
"Er..."  
  
"Ron, he'd do it for you; I'm sure of it."  
  
Ron snorted. "I don't think so."  
  
"He faced a Basilisk to save your sister,” Hermione said, pounding a small fist against the book on her lap. “You were the thing he'd miss most fourth year. You know he'd die for you, if he had to. You're his best friend. He's your best friend."  
  
"Yes, but there are some things best mates don't do. Besides, even if I did agree to it - and I'm not saying I am - I doubt he'd go along with it. I reckon -"  
  
Hermione shot Ron a calculated look. "Fine, then." She slammed the book shut and a cloud of dust flew up. Ron coughed loudly. "Would you rather I do it alone?"  
  
Ron stopped coughing abruptly and narrowed his eyes. "Would you rather you did it alone?" he countered, his eyes flashing.   
  
"Obviously, not," Hermione told him. "I think it would work best if we did it together. All three of us. It's always been the three all of us, and I just-" Hermione slumped and Harry watched her eyes fill with tears. "I'm just so scared Ron, that we won't make it through this. That Harry won't make it through this." Stunned and rather touched, Harry watched Hermione lay her head on Ron's shoulder. He saw Ron place a gentle hand on top of head, looking startled, yet resigned. "This spell is the only thing that has a shot at working, I'm sure of it." Hermione wiped her eyes and sniffed loudly. "We just have to try, otherwise we'll never forgive ourselves. Besides," she said in a quiet voice, "haven't you ever wondered? Even just a little?"   
  
She tilted her head up to peer at Ron from underneath her lashes. Harry watched Ron's cheeks flush, although Ron said nothing. Hermione gave Ron a small smile. She placed a hand on his thigh. "It's okay, Ron. It's natural. And we'll be protecting him."   
  
Ron stared down at the hand on his leg. He took a ragged breath. “It’s only…I’ve never....” Harry watched him swallow again, feeling like both an intruder and an outsider. "Have you?”   
  
Hermione shook her head against Ron’s shoulder.   
  
“Hermione," said Ron, in a much softer voice than Harry was used to hearing from his best mate. Harry felt his cheeks take on the same bright hue as Ron's, and he felt a sort of delicious warmth infuse his chest.  
  
"It's the right thing to do," Hermione said.  
  
Harry swallowed at the same time Ron did. Angry that they were discussing him while he was away, but moved by their obvious affection, he felt dizzy and unsure how to proceed. Before he could think better of it, he walked through the door and asked, "What's the right thing to do?" stepping completely into the sunlit room.  
  
Ron and Hermione jumped apart, looking flushed and guilt-ridden. The book slid to the ground with a thump, but before Harry had a chance to read the title, Hermione had vanished the book with a quick flick of her wand.  
  
"Harry," Ron said. "You're early."   
  
"What's the right thing to do?"  
  
"Transfiguration homework," Hermione said, her dark eyes going wide in what she must have thought an innocent expression, even as her cheeks went red.  
  
Harry shot her an irritated glance, his warm feeling of a few moments before ending swiftly. "You were talking about me and a spell, Hermione. I heard you."  
  
Hermione's mouth formed a small “O.” She glanced desperately at Ron, who looked just as off put as she did. Finally Hermione gave a resigned sort of sigh. "We were working on a protection spell for you. And before you say anything, it's not dangerous to Ron or I, and it will probably help you, and - oh, Harry, you have to let us at least try and convince you. We just want to help."   
  
Harry swallowed, noticing the pained, panicky expressions on both their faces. The image of Hermione's ink-stained hand on Ron's leg flashed briefly through his mind, bringing with it an unwelcome heat on the back of his neck. "Okay," he heard himself say, "try and convince me."   
  
Harry allowed Hermione to pull him over to his four poster, where he sat down with a wide yawn.  
  
Ron was studying him closely, looking for all the world as if he'd only now realized Harry had entered the room. "You all right, mate? You look horrible."  
  
Harry flashed a sardonic smile in Ron's direction. "Thanks." He shook off Ron's apologetic look. "I’m just tired. My lesson was draining."  
  
"Oh, Harry...." Behind him, Hermione was now fluffing his pillows. "Maybe we should talk about this another time."  
  
"No. Tell me now."   
  
Hermione moved around in front of him, and much to Harry's surprise, Ron came to stand beside her. Harry felt briefly as if he were going to be scolded by his elders. Hermione looked reluctant to explain, ringing her hands before her, when Ron placed a large hand on her shoulder.   
  
Harry watched her shoot a grateful glance at Ron before taking a deep breath and beginning. "As I said," Hermione began, "we've found a spell, and I really believe it could save your life."  
  
* * *   
  
Hermione held up a large glass beaker, swishing the sickeningly pink liquid around in it, and smiled brightly at the boys. "The first thing we have to do," she told them,” is each take three sips from this potion."   
  
It had been almost a month since Hermione and Ron had told Harry their plans for the protection spell. They'd refused to let him have any part in the process of readying the spell, not even allowing him to read the large, leather bound book that Harry knew the spell to be in. That morning, Hermione had come into the dormitory to prick the index finger of his left hand and squeeze a drop of blood into a small container. Harry eyed the larger glass beaker she held up now, wondering exactly what his blood had been used for.  
  
Ron too was looking distrustfully at the liquid, a worried frown creasing his brow.   
  
"Er, Hermione?" Harry said. She looked calmly in his direction. "What exactly is in that?"  
  
Hermione took three short sips, wiped her lips with the back of her hand and handed the container to Ron, her expression thoughtful. "It has rose petals, oak tree leaves." She ticked off each finger as she named ingredients. "Grape vine, tuberose stems - those were difficult to explain to Madame Sprout - and juniper bark."   
  
Looking satisfied with Hermione’s answer, Ron took a sip. "Not bad."  
  
"All the same ingredients Ron used to make the candles," Hermione said. Harry watched Ron take another swig. "Oh, and it has the drops of our blood I took this morning."   
  
Ron choked on his last swig. "Ugh." He grimaced and handed the container to Harry. "I didn't need to know that."  
  
Harry reluctantly accepted the beaker from Ron, eyeing the now vile-looking liquid with revulsion.   
  
"Go on, Harry," Hermione said, her voice sounding gentler than usual. "It's not terrible."  
  
"Yeah." Ron was watching Harry thoughtfully. "Just get it over with."  
  
Harry took a deep breath and brought the container up to his lips, taking three quick sips. The taste was surprisingly sweet. He felt a curious dizziness wash over him, making his head spin, as if he'd taken a large swallow of Firewhiskey. His eyes tingled, and he blinked hard to clear the fuzziness from his mind.  
  
"Alright, Harry?" Ron said.   
  
Harry blinked again and the spinning subsided. "Yeah, I'm okay."  
  
Hermione smiled at him, her eyes dark and larger than he remembered. "You're going to have to lie down on the bed, Harry."  
  
He felt himself seize up, as if his limbs weren't correctly connected to his body. "Um..." His heart beat rapidly, panicky and quick, within in his chest.  
  
"Go on, Harry." Hermione gestured towards his bed.  
  
"Where will you two be?" His cheeks grew pink when he heard his voice crack.  
  
"We'll be kneeling on either side of you," Hermione said. She and Ron exchanged a glance.  
  
"Oh." He paused. "Okay." Harry turned towards his bed. He sat down gingerly on the edge of his mattress, alternating between feeling dizzy and awkward, unable to decide which feeling was worse. Hermione and Ron were busy placing Ron's haphazardly sized pink candles in a semi-circle around the edge of his bed.  
  
When Ron and Hermione were done, each went to an opposite side of Harry's canopied bed. Hermione stood next to him, staring at him expectantly. Harry was sure he detected a pale pink flush in her cheeks. He lay back on his plush, red quilt, terribly uncomfortable and wishing he'd insisted upon reading the spell before consenting. With stiff, weighted limbs, he tried to snuggle into the blankets, finally letting his arms rest stiffly on either side of him, his legs straight before him.  
  
"Just relax, Harry," Hermione said softly. "This shouldn't hurt."  
  
"Shouldn't?" He watched Hermione share another glance with Ron.   
  
"Look," Harry said, "maybe this isn't such a good --" He started to sit back up, but Ron put a hand on his shoulder, halting him midway.  
  
"This won't hurt, mate," Ron said, looking Harry directly in the eye for what felt like the first time since the whole idea of the protection spell had been brought up. There was something intimate and familiar in his gaze. "And if you don't like it, we'll stop, all right?"  
  
Harry nodded and allowed himself to be pushed back gently into his pillows, feeling the nervous energy drain from him, his limbs as heavy as anchors. The feeling was not wholly unpleasant. He smiled first at Ron and then at Hermione, who gave a relieved smile in return.  
  
On either side of him, Harry felt the mattress dip as the two knelt so that they were facing one another. While Hermione aimed her wand at the door to mutter a locking charm, Ron flicked his wrist in the direction of the candles he had made. A sweet and tangy smell filled the air, permeating the room with a drowsiness that overtook Harry almost at once.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione's voice came from somewhere far away. "You have to remember to stay awake, Harry, or this won't work."  
  
"M'awake," he said.  
  
"You sure?" That was Ron, his voice low and strong. Harry forced his eyes open, looked at Ron through an envelope of fog and gave a sleepy smile. "Yeah, I'm certain." He sighed loudly. "I'm positively certain…positively positive...."  
  
He saw Ron and Hermione look at each other again, amusement and something like contentment evident in their eyes. With a nod of Hermione's head, they began breathing in and out in time together. The echoing silence of the room magnified the sound so that it filled Harry's ears and, almost without thought, he let his breathing fall into the same pattern.   
  
Hermione gave her wrist another flick and for the a moment the room was immersed in total darkness, the scent from the candles still heavy in the room. He could hear Hermione and Ron shuffle slightly and let himself relax further, allowing the sound of their deep, rhythmic breathing to wash over him. He couldn't remember a time he'd felt so relaxed. But it was a curious sort of relaxation, for the moment he gave it conscious thought, his limps felt tingly and pinpricked. He was suddenly quite aware of his heart - how it seemed to stumble over itself to keep time with the rhythm that Ron and Hermione had set with their matched breaths. He felt a lazy shudder move through his body, and let himself sink further into his mattress, his limbs turning into liquid warmth.  
  
With a crackle of static nearly two feet above where his heart sat thumping in his chest, a small sphere of red light appeared. It cast an otherworldly pink haze, illuminating Ron and Hermione. Harry felt as though he was seeing them for the first time. They and his four poster, the drapery now appearing blood-red in the glow of the ball, were the only aspects of the room trapped within the glowing light.   
  
By some unspoken word, Ron and Hermione had clasped hands above his chest, interlocking their fingers. Their left hands lay facing the canopy, creating an almost-cradle for the sphere; their interlocked right hands faced down, under their left, so that they were now hovering above his heart.  
Harry felt a not entirely unwelcome tautness fill his chest. He swallowed unsteadily and flicked his gaze up to Ron's determined face, briefly noting that the light radiating off the sphere had stained his cheeks a wild pink.  
  
As if on cue, both Ron and Hermione began to chant, Hermione in a voice that was soft and sure, Ron's deeper, determined. Harry felt another shiver surge through him.  
  
" _Te protegemus. Nobis amor et lux te protegunt. Foveamus te. Custodiamus te incolumem._ "  
  
The words rushed through him like a stone sent skipping through a river, and rippling waves of sensation circled around him. They started at his heart and continued in this circular motion, growing stronger, so that by the time the sensation ended in his fingertips and toes, he felt on fire. He might have been imagining it, but through the haze of intoxication, he was almost certain he could see a pink, fiery sort of light emanating from his very limbs.  
  
On each arm, Harry could feel a feather-light touch begin to trace up and down his bare skin. Thinking that was an effect of the spell that Hermione and Ron were both still chanting, he was surprised to glance down and see Hermione's short fingernails causing the sensation on his right arm. A quick look at Ron told him Ron was running his fingertips lightly along Harry's left arm.  
  
Intrigued, Harry tried catching Ron's eye. He didn't have much luck, as Ron kept his gaze locked on Hermione's, looking very much as if he were concentrating hard on keeping the chant in place. Harry watched through the pink light that had started growing brighter with each ripple that passed through him as Ron's breathing grew labored.   
  
A wild idea flew into Harry's head. It told him to reciprocate, to make both Hermione and Ron feel the same delicious sensations he was feeling. As if his hands had minds of their own, each one moved so that he had clasped one of Ron's and Hermione's hands. Ron's voice faltered slightly, but he continued on, and Harry could have sworn he saw him smile. Hermione's ink stained fingers twined with Harry's own. Ron had also intertwined their fingers, but his grip was firm, as if he was afraid Harry would try to break contact.   
  
Harry tugged hard on Hermione's hand, pulling her down towards him. As if aware of his sudden need, she touched her lips to his, letting her weight fall on him and pushing him down into the mattress. He moaned into her mouth, feeling a rush of unexpected desire pool in his belly. Their hands were still connected, clasped between their chests, and Harry could feel Hermione’s heart thumping as quickly as his own. He slid his tongue slowly along her plump bottom lip before sliding it into the recesses of her mouth, where she met him thrust for thrust with her own. For a brief moment, he wondered when Hermione had learned to kiss like this, but the thought rushed from his head when she moved her lips down his neck, forcing another loud groan from Harry. He could hear Ron continuing to chant, his voice shaky and interrupted by deep intakes of breath, and Harry squeezed the older boy's hand, needing reassurance that this was all right, not quite certain he could stop kissing Hermione's warm mouth if it wasn't.   
  
Ron squeezed back. All too soon, Hermione pulled away; Harry tried to follow her with his lips, moving his shoulders off the bed to keep in contact with her. She smiled at him, her lips pink and wet, her eyes luminous in the orb’s glow, and he watched, as she brought her dark eyes up to Ron, who nodded slightly.   
  
Harry's throat went dry as Hermione moved closer to Ron and pressed her lips against his, stopping him mid chant. His eyesight grew hazy as Ron made a desperate sort of noise. Ron's grasp on Harry's hand became positively painful as Ron leaned into the kiss. Feeling breathless and thrilled and near undone, Harry fell back into his pillows, beginning again to twist Hermione's fingers within his own. He watched Hermione bite at Ron's lips as she had Harry's, and saw the muscles in Ron's neck tighten and extend as Ron tried to move further into the kiss. Harry let his gaze drop to see the effect Hermione's kiss was having on Ron; he swallowed unsteadily, shifting his own hips off the bed.  
  
Although both Ron and Hermione had long ago stopped their hypnotic chanting, Harry could still hear their voices in his head, the mantra of protection and love echoing over and over. Hermione had bent down to claim his lips again, her tongue sweeping along his teeth, inviting him to open his mouth wider. The kiss was wet and ravenous, heart pounding, until the urgency melted away and the cool slide of tongues became familiar and intoxicating.   
  
He dropped Ron's hand, using both arms to pull Hermione's chest into him, pressing his leg up against Ron so that he still maintained their connection. Harry surged up off the bed, trying to pull Hermione completely into him, sliding his tongue along her throat as she angled her head backwards. He felt a tentative hand brush along his ankle, under the cuff of his worn trousers, and he angled his head around Hermione's mane of bushy hair to see Ron studying him, his expression both timid and ravenous, a bright question burning in his eyes.   
  
"All right, Harry?" Ron said.   
  
Harry smiled reassuringly at Ron.   
  
Hermione shuddered, opening her mouth further, pressing Harry harder into the mattress beneath him. While Ron's hands moved in slow circles around his calves, Hermione's had started tugging his T-shirt up. She ran her fingertips around the skin of his belly button and he titled his hips up as both Ron and Hermione touched him earnestly. Hermione sat back on her knees, bending down to tongue his sensitive nipples while Ron crouched between his legs and moved a hand up hesitantly to the button of Harry’s trousers.   
  
Harry sat up urgently, his eyes intent on Ron's face: the brows pulled together in concentration; the eyes watching as his hand slowly pulled the zipper down; his lips pursed, wet from Hermione's mouth. Ron glanced up briefly, eyes widening when he saw Harry staring at him.   
  
Next to him, Harry was aware of Hermione watching with shallow breath, as Harry leaned forward. Ron nodded, and Harry closed the distance between them, capturing Ron's lips. The kiss was harder than any of Hermione's, hotter and wetter. He heard Hermione make a strangled sort of noise and felt her hands on him again. Harry tried to concentrate on each sensation – the dull throb in his cock, the trembling, saltysweet lips of the boy in front of him, the cool, soft fingers of the girl beside him – but it became too much. The heady sensation was overpowering and he felt wild and dizzy, as if at any second he would burst into a million sun-splintered pieces.  
  
He broke away reluctantly from Ron’s persistent, intoxicating mouth, the inferno in his belly cooling when he saw Ron smile. In the pink light of the orb, he sighed contently as he watched Ron and Hermione turn to one another, their clothed chests meeting as their mouths moved together. He felt the rush of desire rise sharply within him once more as he watched them kiss, hands moving slowly, lazily, over backs and bellies. He gave a quiet, strangled moan and both Ron and Hermione turned towards him. Hermione knelt once again by his side while Ron leaned over him, a hand on either side of Harry’s chest, making him feel trapped and warm. Their eyes met. Harry swallowed, watching Ron do the same.   
  
The drug-like feeling the spell ebbed out of him as he continued to stare into Ron’s eyes, which grew darker with each second that slipped by, leaving him clearheaded. Crazy realization of what was happening struck him, intense and real. He broke from Ron’s gaze to meet Hermione’s wide eyes, the acknowledgement passing between them. The three of them seemed frozen for a moment, trapped within themselves, until Harry lifted his hands to Ron’s head, entwining his fingers in the silky strands and pulling his head down for a tentative, shattering kiss. He could feel Ron trembling above him and, out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Hermione shivering. He reached a hand out to pull her closer and, as he did so, something slid warmly into place; the safe, protected feeling of earlier came rushing back, bringing with it the urgency and rightness of moments before.  
  
“Yeah,” he heard himself whisper against Ron’s lips, feeling the buzz of Ron’s mumbled reply. Hermione slid her palm in between them. While Ron continued to nibble and suck, beginning a slow trace of Harry’s body, Harry licked at Hermione’s tangy, salty skin, watching blurrily as her eyes slid shut and her mouth fell open. _Why haven't we...?_  
  
The thought trailed off as Ron's mouth clamped _hotwethard_ down on his nipple. He heard Hermione give a soft laugh and looked over to find her watching the two of them. She sat up and pulled her shirt and trousers off.  
  
She was wearing white, cotton knickers that made Ron groan when she revealed them. She smiled nervously at the two of them. Ron and Harry exchanged a glance, one that contained a million shared thoughts and they both grinned wickedly.  
  
Harry watched Ron reach out and run his freckled, calloused hands over Hermione's belly. Hermione sucked her stomach in, eyes closing, losing herself in the sensations Ron's hands were causing. Harry did the same for Ron, sitting up to move his hands over the Ron's collar bone, his neck, feeling smug when Ron shuddered and shut his eyes. Harry let his lips follow, tonguing Ron's neck and earlobe, nibbling his way across the freckled skin.  
  
Pulling away, Harry watched Ron and Hermione kiss again, unable to stop his hands from touching both of them, everywhere. Ron's skin was freckly and smooth, Hermione's library paleand hot to the touch.   
She pulled away from Ron and smiled at them both, lying down by Harry’s side. Harry could feel the Ron’s arousal pressing into his thigh, branding him. He tried pressing his hips upward, wanting… oh please yes. He shuddered when Ron finally surged up his body, matching their lengths together, hips grinding into one another to create _ohholygod_ friction unlike anything he'd ever....   
  
Harry grasped Ron's hand in his own, shaking slightly and directing them both to the dark space between Hermione's thigh. As one, they all groaned when both boys, hands joined together, slipped a finger underneath her knickers and slid easily into Hermione's slick entrance. It was a difficult thing to keep a continuous rhythm. Hermione lay on her side, facing the boys, her legs spread as she rode their joined hands. She was tight and wet and easily one the most amazing things Harry had ever had the pleasure of feeling. And the sounds she was making, her head thrown back in uncharacteristic abandon, sweat sliding between her breasts, Harry thought he might erupt from the sight alone.  
  
On top of him, Ron too was making the most glorious noises, some achingly familiar from the nights Harry heard him in the next bed, some erotically foreign; whispers, grunts, Harry's name, Hermione's. Harry ground his hips up, reminding himself not to stop touching Hermione, whose hand was now trying to direct the boys to a spot that made her cry out and shudder with a sound Harry was certain he'd never before heard.  
  
Harry's eyesight darkened. Ron was calling his name loudly now, and, in a rush of liquid, Harry finally spilled, the friction and the heat too much. He clamped his mouth tight around Ron's shoulder as a waterfall of sound rushed his ears, and a bright pink light, too intense to be natural, saturated the room.   
  
On either side of him, Ron and Hermione collapsed. The glowing orb had gone out, though the candles flickered back on, bathing the room in a golden light less harsh than the fiery pink from before. Harry swallowed, glancing first at one, then the other. In the flickering candle light, he could see Ron’s cheeks glowing in embarrassment. Beside him, Hermione moved to grab her wand from the floor. She performed a cleaning charm as Ron sat up as well, and moved to reach for her shirt, when Harry reached out to stop her. He grabbed Ron by the wrist as well, halting him.  
  
It was awkward and intense. The room seemed too still, everything too normal. Beneath his fingertips, Ron’s and Hermione’s skin felt feverishly heated. Ron coughed quietly. Hermione made a desperate sound.  
  
“What exactly was that spell?” Harry said. “Did you know that would happen?” He wasn’t sure which answer he wanted.  
  
Hermione sighed and turned to face him fully, her shirt clutched tightly in her hand, covering her chest. “We had an idea that it- Well, we weren’t sure how far it would-”  
  
“Yes.” Ron studied the spot above Harry’s head. “We knew what would happen.” His cheeks blazed.  
  
Harry felt the air rush out of him. “Oh.”  
  
“Are you-?” Hermione’s voice quivered. “We just wanted to protect you.”  
  
Harry studied the canopy above his bed, marveling at how it looked so familiar, how everything in the room felt so disgustingly familiar, when he felt some profound change had taken place within himself.  
  
“Do- D’you think it worked?” he said.  
  
“I’m almost positive it worked,” said Hermione.  
  
“What- What if it didn’t? We might....” Harry coughed. “We might have to do it again.” He glanced nervously at Ron, then flicked his gaze back to Hermione.  
  
“We can’t do it again, Harry,” Hermione said.  
  
“Oh.” Harry’s face fell.   
  
“It’s just- It takes quite a bit of preparation and by the time we were ready, everyone would be back from Christmas Holiday, and…”  
  
“Well, yeah, of course,” Harry said. “I was just- In case it didn’t – But if you think it did...”  
  
He watched Hermione and Ron exchange a glance and wished that his bed would swallow him whole.  
  
Ron’s voice broke his mortified thoughts. “We could probably- You know- Enhance it.”  
  
Harry looked over at Ron. “Enhance it?”  
  
“Yes,” Hermione said, lying back down beside Harry. “The spell isn’t technically over.” Ron too relaxed and lay back down. “Technically, I suppose, the spell is still with us, and we could- um... continue... to help it along.”  
  
“For your protection,” he heard Ron say.  
  
“For my protection.” Harry felt himself smile. He had Ron’s hand clasped in one hand and Hermione’s in the other. “That’d be nice. Really nice.”  
  
End.  
  
The chant Hermione and Ron use is translated from:   
_"We protect you. Our love and light protect you. Let us cradle you. Let us keep you safe."_  



End file.
